A Small Price To Pay
by Theresa471
Summary: The Seaview goes through a series of tests on whether they are able to handle deep dives. After a number of modifications had been made with the submarine.


Short Story

A SMALL PRICE TO PAY Voyage to the bottom of the sea

Dr. Conrad James having to be coming abroad the Submarine Seaview as part of a test to see how crew members can stand going down for deep dives for long periods of time.

Admiral Nelson had insisted on this test. Since new modifications had been made on the sub itself with much stronger metals placed on the hull of the submarine.

These metals provided by the planet Hepler computer files with Alana and Dr. Anthony Sterling's help.

The test itself would prove to see just how long the Seaview can stay down below crush deep. Along with its crew from having any type of mental conditions.

Dr. Jamieson would be helping out as well checking on all of the 230 crew members.

SIDE NOTE Alana is a human empath from the Planet Hepler having shown up in other Voyage stories.

CAPTAIN'S LOG

Its been two weeks since our last mission in Sicily,Italy. Dr. Jamieson had released me from medical leave.

This is my first day back on the Seaview and I'm already involved with our next mission for which. I have concerns about in regard to the crew members well being and the ship itself. Admiral Nelson had insisted on this test for reasons I haven't tried to find out why.

END LOG.

Meanwhile Crew-member Kowalski having to be walking down with Dr. James the spiral staircase to meet up with Admiral Nelson in his cabin and discuss the test overall.

Nelson having to be in his cabin talking with General Adam Johnson going over the details on the tests. Johnson had advised the Admiral to be careful on recent rumors of trouble of other nations. Ever since the incident in Sicily and the Iranians having to been arrested for the bombings.

"Look General I know that this test is going to be interesting!; Dr. James assures me that everything will work out if done correctly." He said with conviction for when it comes to the Seaview.

"Harriman just make sure you have the Seaview and your crew come back in one piece." Telling him the truth for the most part.

"I will Adam. I am just glad that I have Captain Crane back on duty again after being hurt with the last mission." As he states to his friend.

"How is Lee anyway?" He replied asking none the less.

"He's been spending a lot of time at home with his family. Otherwise Dr. Jamieson assures me, Lee is 100% fine despite a few problems with his leg. Otherwise I haven't spoken with him all that much in the past two weeks."

There is a knock on the Admiral's door. "Adam I will end this now. I believe is here on board. Take care."

"Bye Harriman. Just keep me inform of the dives." End transmission." With the screen going blank.

When their is a second knock."Please come in!" Kowalski walks in with the doctor very slowly.

"Sir I have brought Dr. James for you." He tells him.

"Thank you Kowalski,you can go back to your regular duties now."

"Yes Sir." He walks out the cabin when he bumps into Commander Sandy Dulcan running with Commander Crane in the hallway for exercise that can only be done on the command staff level with permission.

"I must say ladies the both of you are brightening up the hallways with your running." He replied with a wide smile.

"Surely you jest Ski !" Dulcan gives her husband a quick peck on the cheek before leaving with Rose Marie.

Rose Marie decides to make a comment." Lets hope the Admiral doesn't see us while he's with his guest. Come on Sandy lets go finish our run before we get into further trouble."

"Ok ladies I will leave you to your exercise. I need to be back on duty in the control room right now,and I don't need the captain paging me." He leaves the two women in like the wind with his departure.

They both leave to continue on with their running.

A few hours later.

Admiral Nelson,Commander Morton and Captain Crane are in the control room getting ready to depart for the tests. With all 230 crew members having arrived on board for the tests.

35 of the crew members are woman, and Dr. James wants to to see how the ladies will do as compared to the men.

"Mr. Morton lets head out. Steady at half speed until we reach the area to begin with the dive once we are inside the trench."

"Yes sir." Morton picks up the mike giving the Captain's order to the engineering staff.

During this time.

Dr. Conrad James decided to talk with as many of the crew he could before reaching the dive area. And the first patient having to be Chief Sharkey while visiting the missile room.

Sharkey was testing the diving equipment making sure all was in order,and currently it was himself and the doctor. No one was schedule to work until the next watch.

"So tell me chief. What do you think about in what this mission is about?" Taking out his recorder and note pad.

"That all depends Doc on just how far we go! I have been scared over the years when ever the Seaview had gotten into trouble with the enemy, however we always came back from death and beyond!"

"You know chief being scared is part of the human values of just try to be the best possible person we can be."

He says making his general statement to the Chief.

"Well any rate for me to come this far is how I have lived my life even when I lived in the Bronx." He said with great pride on his face.

Afterwards after talking with Sharkey decided to speak with a few of the women crew-members.

And in the meantime Captain Crane having to be taking a slow tour of the sub as part of his usual routine. Since it was after 5 o' clock in the afternoon.

He asked Patterson having to be working near the lab on just where he could find Commander Crane."Sir, You can find Commander Crane to be in the ship's pool. She said something about unwinding her nerves. What ever that means skipper! He said.

"Very well Patterson. I will catch up with her." He walks away from him at a slow pace. Not in any hurry to get there.

While the captain was meeting up with his wife inside the pool.

Admiral Nelson and Dr. James were ready for a test.

Nelson set the test up in the circuitry room causing a small wiring fire. Since the department was unmanned at the time. The automatic alarm system went off through the submarine telling the control room staff there was a fire.

Commander O'Brien right away called for damage control to put out the fire as all personnel involved were quick to respond. Admiral Nelson called on the P.A. system asking for a report since he and Dr. Adams had left the area before the fire started.

And in the meantime.

Captain Crane having to be with Rose Marie taking laps in the pool when he heard the alarm. He wanted to check it out what had happen. Both she and Crane against there better judgement went to the circuitry room to find out what had happen.

When they arrived they saw Admiral Nelson and the damage control team leaving as Crane stopped the Admiral."Nothing to be alarmed about Lee!; There was a short in one of the wires for the hull shield protection."

"Very well sir. But don't we need to go to the surface to clear out the smoke?" Crane says from experience from over the years serving.

"No need this time around. The vent system did its job this time around Lee!" He pointed out to the Captain.

It was Rose Marie that needed to ask Admiral Nelson a question."Sir do you mind if I ask you a question. Was this fire as part of the test?" As she looked on for his answer having to been really concern for when it comes to fires on a submarine.

"Lets just say Commander its part of it as to keep everyone on their toes for the time being." Walking away from the group."If you need me Lee. I will be in my quarters getting in some much needed sleep." He says to the group.

Sometime during the night the Seaview having to be making a course correction by Commander O'Brien. Since they were drifting due to the strong current at 1500 feet. A report was made for the Admiral and Captain to have in the morning.

As for Dr. Jerome Adams. He needed to talk with three more of the female crew before he starts with the next test.

Some four hours later.

With an medical emergency dealing with radiation alarm went off in the Control room showing that radiation levels were some what higher than normal.

Captain Crane was informed of the situation when two of his female crew members working in the reactor room were exposed.

Sickbay and the full medical personnel in protection gear arrived quickly to take the women to sickbay.

just could not believe that Dr. Adams would do something like this by putting the women in danger. But as it turned out once Jamieson found out the truth that is was just a test.

He still wasn't happy about it once he went to say something to Admiral Nelson and his friend.

Later in the quarters of Admiral Nelson. Several of his crew members Ron Hanson, Sonar man Phil Collins, Patterson and Kowalski were told to work with Dr. Adams on the next stage of the test."Admiral what is it that you want us to do?" Ron asked him for his orders.

"Gentlemen I just need all of you to keep your cool because sometime soon, I will be ordering for the Seaview to the level of 4500 feet meeting our crush depth."

"I will have Dr. Adams in the control room to observe all of you. In the way the dive will be going once we hit crush depth."

Making his point to his long time crew members with his strong body language.

"If I remember correctly I just hoped what happen years ago won't happen here on the Seaview." Kowalski remembers it some 16 years prior.

"I hope not Kowalski!;Well gentlemen that's it for now until we are ready with the dive." Everyone of the crew members left his cabin. Nelson was not sure about the dive,since he was committed!

So far everyone that were in the control room seem find despite what the Admiral had told them earlier. Crane asked Morton what the Seaview's depth was. As he was over at the sonar and radar stations.

"Sir we are currently at 3200 feet. Trim is stable, and no internal hull fractures at the moment. All damage control crews are on stand by!"

"Very well Chip,continue on with the dive." Crane went to check with his crew members in the control room. He could see everyone was nervous but nothing like years ago having to deal with nerve gas almost turning deadly for everyone.

At the moment Admiral Nelson and Dr. Adams came into the control room. What they saw was basically calm at the moment.

Crane having to be over at the sonar station when it started to act up."What is it Ski?" As he took the headphones from him to listen.

"Sir! It looks like some kind of interference heading our way."

"Everyone brace for impact! Chip sound general quarters now! Admiral did you know anything about the interference?" He asked with concern.

It was at this point the water interference knocked the Seaview around as the Admiral didn't have the time to answer the Captain's question.

Everyone in the control room and most of the ship were knocked around, along with several fires in the control room, circuirty and main engineering.

Crane and Nelson were picking themselves off the floor as with Dr. Adams. The both of them can hear Morton calling for damage reports from all over the ship as all department heads called in with very little damage,as with the fires being taken care of.

However Dr. Jamieson from sickbay gave his report that he has five injuries non life threatening at the moment. Crane needed to ask if all medical and tech personnel were fine. "Yes skipper everyone is fine at the moment."

"I did hear from Commander Crane just a few minutes ago,she was okak as with her team." He said on the p.a. system making him feel much better from the news.

"Thanks doc keep me updated!" He ended the call as Nelson came over to see if Crane was all right.

"So far Admiral,we were lucky this time around! Do we continue on with the dive?" As Crane was wiping his brow from the sweat and his nerves moving away from the plotting table.

"Yes Lee continue with the dive." Crane picked up the mike to let everyone know on the Seaview that the dive was continuing on to crush level.

In another part of the ship Rose Marie having to be with Alana,Dr. Sterling and Dr. Jamieson in sickbay one of the safest part of the sub. They waited it out with the dive going forward. There were no more problems as the seaview was now at crush depth.

In the control room Admiral Nelson decided to talk with Dr. Adams at the plot table."Dr. Adams what is your judgement of this test so far?"

"Admiral Nelson your crew and the Seaview has past with flying colors, you should be proud! Now I suggest we head back up to the surface and head for home."

"Lee lets head back up to the surface and then level off at 90 feet for the trip back home. If you need me I will be in my cabin for some well deserved sleep."

"Yes sir!. He gave the order for Commander Morton. Everyone in the control room were some what relieved about heading back up to the surface.

Sometime later.

Captain Crane now off watch after signing the log for the evening. He went looking for his wife as crew members were passing him by in the hallway on the officers level.

He found his wife in the cabin sound asleep after a rough several was in need of a well deserved rest as well.

He changed his clothes very quietly, made sure the do not disturb sign having to be placed on the outside of the door,and then slipped into bed next to his wife who was now awake finding that her husband was next to her.

Three days later.

The Seaview arrived back home safe and sound.

Admiral Nelson decided to have a quick meeting in his cabin before everyone left.

Nelson, Morton, O'Brien along with three others of the command staff were toasting for the success of the mission.

"Gentlemen to the success of the Seaview and "A SMALL PRICE TO PAY". Along with it's values for cleaning living and being a family together! While everyone raise their glasses to toast Nelson's speech.

The End


End file.
